Just Another Part Of Life
by BTY-urZtruLY
Summary: Sakura: kind and smart geek. Syaoran: popular and rich guy When they are to work together after school for a play Sakura only asks for one favor, Syaoran mustn't fall in love with her.


**A**/**N This is another one of my summaries/ mini chapters of what my story maybe about.**

**Same rules, hate it? I'll stop writing about it. Like/Love it? I'll continue it.**

**Based on PARTS of a movie, I forget what it's called but just please know that the main part of this story was not thought up by me but the**

**rest of the parts were.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does.**

**Ch.1 The Announcement**

Sakura was walking into school in another one of her 'old lady' dresses with blue polka dots. Sakura really didn't care what she looked like though, she just wanted to feel comfortable. Unfortunately she could never feel comfortable the popular kids around. A day in Seiju High for her was like a day in hell whenver she faced the popular kids. This was her and her friend's Senior year at school and she didn't want anything to ruin it. Of course though, nobody is that lucky to have nothing bad happen to them for a whole school year. Takeo (a popular guy) noticed Sakura and her dorky outfit so he told everyone else to get over here as well, "Hey look it Saku-bitch."

Everyone started laughing and pointing at Sakura. Of course Sakura was pissed but she didn't say anything she didn't want to cause trouble. She knew that wasn't what God wanted. (Yes, in this story Sakura is Catholic.) Walking to her math class she got to her seat. Syaoran (of course a popular guy) who sat right next to her dropped his eraser, "Hey you fucking bitch...mind picking that up for me."

Sakura just looked at him and then looked at where the eraser was and picked it up. While Sakura was picking it up though one of Syaoran's friends who sat behind Sakura lifted up the back part of her dress and saw the lacy underwear Sakura was wearing. Syaoran and some of ther other people who sat around Sakura got a glimpse of this as well. "Oh. no is one of God's 'special' followers being a fuckin' whore!" yelled Ryu who was the one that sat behind Sakura. Sakura just blushed in embarrestment. Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takshi saw what was happening and went to Sakura's side. "Shut up all of you perverted fucking bastards and bitches that are nothing but pieces of shit!" yelled Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo.

As Rika, Eriol, and Takashi were going to Sakura to see if she was alright. Sakura was crying and got up from her seat. She just ran outside to a cherry blossom tree. She sat under it and hugged her knees. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Eriol were giving the 'poplulras' death glares and they soon stopped laughing. Syaoran got up from his seat and stared at the four who were trying to defend Sakura. "Eriol? You're my cousin and is suppose to be my best friend!" Syaoran yelled. "Instead you help this lowlife bitch!"

"That's because she's a sweet and kind person unlike you crappy pieces of shit!" Eriol yelled back.

Soon a verbal fight raged on, well at least until the teacher came in. "Everyone take your seats!" said the Mrs. Miako. As she looked around the class she saw her star pupil not there and asked, "Where is Sakura?"

Tomoyo raised her hand and said, "I know where she is can i go get her?"

The teacher nodded while the rest of the gang were talking about how Sakura must be at that cherry blossom tree again, the place she always loved about school. Syaoran over heard this and thought he could use it as information to know where would be a great place to make fun of Sakura. Sakura and Tomoyo walked back into the room and the teacher just pointed to their seats, showing that they should go sit down. As class started the teacher said she had an annoucement to make.

"Class the principal thought that we should have a play so that more students will have a chance to do an after school activity." said Mrs.Miako.

"Also please pass around this piece of paper, as you can see there is a stage crew section and an acting section." "You ALL must participate so please choose one."

The students signed the paper of who would do what. Tomoyo knew that she could make great costumes so she sign up for stage crew.Rika also signed up for stage crew seeing that she could paint and draw so well. Chiharu was going to do acting since she was always outgoing. Naoko do stage crew so that she could help Rika and Tomoyo. Takashi and Eriol were going to act because they knew that they could act like retards and get lots of laughs and get the teachers to get pissed at the same time. Sakura wasn't sure what to try out so she told Tomoyo to sign up for her for either category. Syaoran signed up for acting because these school plays would always have leads where the guy and the girl would have to kiss. This gave him an excuse to be making out with a girl on school grounds. The rest of the boy populars signed up for stage crew knowing that they would get the stupid parts because Syaoran always got the good parts. All the girls (popular or not) signed up for acting to try to get the other lead part to be with Syaoran. When the Teacher got the list she cut up paper with each students name on it and she put them all into a small cup. Before she drew the names though, of course she'd have to tell them what this play was about. "Okay students this play is somewhat of a musical, but there is only one song, at the end, and the leads have to sing it." said Mrs. Miako.

This made Syaoran groan that he'd have to sing but at least he'd still get to make out.

"The play is about a girl and a boy that that are very different and then just happen to meet each other. They fall in love and and  
live happily ever after." She said.

All the students groaned now seeing that this was just one of those none exciting plays.

"They boy lead is the most popular boy in town, he has many girls chasing after him, is very rich, and is part of an evil gang." She said.

Syaoran smirked at this and thought 'I won't have to act now, plus i've always wanted an evil gang.' 'It doesn't matter anyways acting is just a waste of time.'

"The girl lead is a nobody, has no friends, and is the only one who can save him from this evil life." Mrs.Miako continued.  
"There is a gang war where he's about to die but the girl saves him, and then you should know how it goes from there." "And just to let you know there are many 'romantic' scenes and bad lanuguage, so if you plan on inviting someone to this play make sure they're over 13."

Everyone smiled well, except Sakura, she just kept thinking, 'This is just real life exceptI have great friends but i have to one that loves me.' 'I guessI wouldn't mind getting the lead then...but that'd take away my first kiss.' Sakura kept thinking about the good and bad parts about this play.

"Now class i will pick who will play who." said Mrs.Miako.

CHARACTERS:

"Eriol - Zen, a charming guy and is the technology expert of the gang.

Takshi- Daisuke a very kind guy that is the weaponry expert of the gang.

Chiharu- Lena the spy for the gang.

Lin- Arina The evil other gang leader.

Trini- Seyina a popular girl that is the weaponry expert of the evil gang.

Trent- Tenyi a spy for the evil gang.

Zena- Saita The techonology expert in the evil gang.

Syaoran- Xiao Lang (that was a coincidence) the gang's leader, basically the boy lead.

Sakura- Ying Fa (another coincidence) the nobody, basically the girl laed.

The rest of the people were extras in the play or alternates if someone were not able to make it to the play. After hearing the parts everyone smiled well except Sakura, Syaoran, and those fan girls of Syaoran who were all glaring at Sakura. Syaoran though, 'Oh my fucking god! (no, Syaoran is not catholic) I have to kiss with that bitch!'

Sakura was thinking too, and basically of the same thing, 'I have to share a kiss with him!' 'God please let this be stopped!'

Sakura raised her hand and asked, "May I please switch to stage crew?"

Syaoran smirked and was happy that Sakura was giving up her spot. Well...at least he was happy for a moment until...

"I'm sorry Sakura but I've already sent someone to give the list to the principal." said Mrs.Miako.

"Oh...that's fine..." Sakura just said letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"Practice starts after school so please be ready!" said Mrs.Miako all happy like.

The bell rang and everyone just got up from their seats and walked out of the class.


End file.
